1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to neurotrophic low molecular weight, small molecule N-linked ureas and carbamates of heterocyclic thioesters having an affinity for FKBP-type immunophilins, and their use as inhibitors of the enzyme activity associated with immunophilin proteins, particularly peptidyl-prolyl isomerase, or rotamase, enzyme activity.
2. Description of Related Art
The term immunophilin refers to a number of proteins that serve as receptors for the principal immunosuppressant drugs, cyclosporin A (CsA), FK506 and rapamycin. Known classes of immunophilins are cyclophilins and FK506 binding proteins, or FKBPs. Cyclosporin A binds to cyclophilin A while FK506 and rapamycin bind to FKBP12. These immunophilin-drug complexes interface with various intracellular signal transduction systems, especially the immune and nervous systems.
Immunophilins are known to have peptidyl-prolyl isomerase (PPIase), or rotamase, enzyme activity. It has been determined that rotamase enzyme activity plays a role in the catalyzation of the interconversion of the cis and trans isomers of peptide and protein substrates for the immunophilin proteins.
Immunophilins were originally discovered and studied in the immune tissue. It was initially postulated by those skilled in the art that inhibition of the immunophilins' rotamase activity leads to inhibition of T-cell proliferation, thereby causing the immunosuppressive activity exhibited by immunosuppressant drugs, such as cyclosporin A, FK506 and rapamycin. Further study has shown that the inhibition of rotamase activity, in and of itself, does not result in immunosuppressive activity. Schreiber et al., Science, 1990, vol. 250, pp. 556-559. Instead, immunosuppression appears to stem from the formulation of a complex of immunosuppressant drugs and immunophilins. It has been shown that the immunophilin-drug complexes interact with ternary protein targets as their mode of action. Schreiber et al., Cell, 1991, vol. 66, pp. 807-815. In the case of FKBP-FK506 and cyclophilin-CsA, the immunophilin-drug complexes bind to the enzyme calcineurin and inhibit the T-cell receptor signalling which leads to T-cell proliferation. Similarly, the immunophilin-drug complex of FKBP-rapamycin interacts with the RAFT1/RAFT2 protein and inhibits the IL-2 receptor signalling.
Immunophilins have been found to be present at high concentrations in the central nervous system. Immunophilins are enriched 10-50 times more in the central nervous system than in the immune system. Within neural tissues, immunophilins appear to influence nitric oxide synthesis, neurotransmitter release and neuronal process extension.
It has been found that picomolar concentrations of an immunosuppressant such as FK506 and rapamycin stimulate neurite outgrowth in PC12 cells and sensory neurons, namely dorsal root ganglion cells (DRGs). Lyons et al., Proc. of Natl. Acad. Sci., 1994, vol. 91, pp. 3191-3195. In whole animal experiments, FK506 has been shown to stimulate nerve regeneration following facial nerve injury.
Surprisingly, it has been found that certain compounds with a high affinity for FKBPs are potent rotamase inhibitors and exhibit excellent neurotrophic effects. Furthermore, these rotamase inhibitors are devoid of immunosupressive activity. These findings suggest the use of rotamase inhibitors in treating various peripheral neuropathies and enhancing neuronal regrowth in the central nervous system (CNS). Studies have demonstrated that neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) may occur due to the loss, or decreased availability, of a neurotrophic substance specific for a particular population of neurons affected in the disorder.
Several neurotrophic factors affecting specific neuronal populations in the central nervous system have been identified. For example, it has been hypothesized that Alzheimer's disease results from a decrease or loss of nerve growth factor (NGF). It has thus been proposed to treat Senile Dementia of the Alzheimer's Type (SDAT) patients with exogenous nerve growth factor or other neurotrophic proteins, such as brain derived growth factor, glial derived growth factor, ciliary neurotrophic factor and neurotropin-3, to increase the survival of degenerating neuronal populations.
Clinical application of these proteins in various neurological disease states is hampered by difficulties in the delivery and bioavailability of large proteins to nervous system targets. By contrast, immunosuppressant drugs with neurotrophic activity are relatively small and display excellent bioavailability and specificity. However, when administered chronically, immunosuppressant drugs exhibit a number of potentially serious side effects including nephrotoxicity, such as impairment of glomerular filtration and irreversible interstitial fibrosis (Kopp et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 1991, 1:162); neurological deficits, such as involuntary tremors, or non-specific cerebral angina, such as non-localized headaches (De Groen et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 1987, 317:861); and vascular hypertension with complications resulting therefrom (Kahan et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 1989, 321:1725).
In order to prevent the side effects associated with use of the immunosuppressant compounds, the present invention provides non-immunosuppressive compounds containing small molecule FKBP rotamase inhibitors for enhancing neurite outgrowth, and promoting neuronal growth and regeneration in various neuropathological situations where neuronal repair can be facilitated, including: peripheral nerve damage caused by physical injury or disease state such as diabetes; physical damage to the central nervous system (spinal cord and brain); brain damage associated with stroke; and neurological disorders relating to neurodegeneration, such as Parkinson's disease, SDAT (Alzheimer's disease), and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis.